A Hunt Begins
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Jill Frost was hesitate to go to Bouvetoya. But her own expedition was in desperate need of funds so what choice did she have? Besides, she's a archaeologist herself so she has the experience. But will she be prepared for being hunted like an animal and the black bug-like aliens? Probably not, but she plans to live through this hunt...one way or another. (I hate summaries)


**First Alien/Predator fic...I've been wanting to do one, but I have been stuck on ideas for a story. I finally decided to go with the movie so I made my oc Jill Frost around that. You learn about most of her background in this first chapter (to build up instead of jumping right in) and the only other thing you need to know she's about twenty-four years old. Next chapter will then go into the movie plot. Also, I'll probably add references from mythology or history because Jill is an archaeologist so it would make sense for her to think about those kind of things in certain situations. If needed, I will explain them at the bottom of the page.**

 **Real quick since I don't want to add another note at the bottom (I usually do author notes at the bottom except for the beginning of the story), the Weighing of the Heart was pretty much a judging involving scales in the afterlife according to Egyptian belief. The chief god of the dead Osiris and other deities would be the witnesses. Basically, Anubis would put your heart on these scales. If your heart was lighter than a feather, you would be free to go to the afterlife. If it wasn't,the god Ammut would basically devour you and you would cease to exist. (Also the god Thoth would be the one to write it all down)**

 **I only own the characters I created for this story, I own nothing else. If I did, Scar would not die because seriously...STOP KILLING OFF THE YAUTJA CHARACTERS FILM MAKERS! JUST STOP!**

* * *

"OH HELL NO!"

"Ms. Frost-"

"You want me to go to ditch what I'm doing now because your boss thinks he found something bigger!"

The man in front of me sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I had just come into my tent to grab my map when I saw this man patiently waiting for me. I refused the urge to grab my gun, a 9mm, as I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He had that professional look on him, since he was wearing a suit and everything. "Max Stafford, from Weyland Industries." Weyland was a pretty big name. "What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms. Seriously, what was he doing at a dig site? My crew and I were trying to locate a tomb here in Egypt.

So when the man told me that Mr. Weyland wanted to recruit me, I quickly lost it. I have spent months researching and traveling trying to find this tomb but all of a sudden they want me to drop it? Archaeology has been my grandfather's life, my parent's life, and now my life. So that pretty much explains my dedication to these kind of expeditions. "What is so important that is requires me to travel all the way to where your boss is?" I asked. Max kept his cool despite my irritation. Asshole.

"I can't tell you. Mr. Weyland wants to tell you and the others himself." Before I could say anything else, he lifted his hand. "And…if you go, your expedition will be fully funded for one year." Well that changed things very quickly. It's messed up, but funding was extremely important for an archaeologist and her team. It was a shitty blow to my pride, but our last sponsor left because we were taking too long. I would like to see them try to find what may be the biggest tomb ever made in Egypt.

I sucked in a deep breath before nodding. "Alright, I'll listen to what he has to say. Now, where is he?"

* * *

"You're going away?" I turned to entrance of my tent to see my teenage sister Lisa. We were both home-schooled by our parents since we traveled a lot, so I was used to having my sister everywhere I went. "Yeah, Weyland Industries offered to fund this expedition. In exchange, I go meet this guy for God knows what." Lisa let out a huff, stomping into my tent and sitting on the table. "Jill. You have been working your ass off on finding this tomb. You can't just leave!" I shoved the last piece of clothing into the duffle before zipping it up. "Lisa, I'm sorry. We need the funds or else I'll have no choice but to give up, or go suck up to some other company." The fourteen year old sighed before looking down.

"We're a team…I won't know what to do without you." I sighed as well, before turning to face her. "Lisa, all you have to do is keep everyone's spirits up. Besides, Sally will help you and so will Mathias…in his own eccentric ways." She cracked a smile at that. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she forgot something so she started to dig through her messenger bag. She finally took out something that I recognized as a necklace. "I was going to give this to you after we found the tomb…you know, celebration present. But since you're going away…" she held it out to me. It was a simple cord, but on it was a charm in the shape of Anubis's head. We had picked our favorite gods from each culture when we were little. In Egyptian mythology, her favorite was always a tie between Horus and Bastet, while mine was Anubis. "Why? Think I'm going to need it just in case I die?" I joked since the jackal god was known for his role in mummification and in the 'Weighing of the Heart' in the afterlife. Lisa narrowed her eyes at me. "Not funny." She slipped off the table and held it out to me. I carefully took it in my hands and examined the charm. I then tugged it over my head.

"I won't be gone for too long, I promise." I assured her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "You better be back soon. I don't think I'll be able to break up another argument between Sally and Mathias without you." I let out a chuckle before ruffling her ashy brown hair, the same color as my own. I was all she had, and she was all I had. Our parents died years ago, so it was my job to look after her. After all, what kind of big sister would I be if I wasn't there for her?

This situation was simple enough. Go on this trip, see what Weyland wants, deal with whatever it is, and come back. Nothing should go wrong, right?


End file.
